bangdreamvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Bản mẫu:Nihongo3/doc
Usage This template is basically the same as , except that it reverses the order of the English and Rōmaji items' display, and relies on a little bit of manual formating for italics and quotation marks; its handling of Kanji (and/or Kana) is the same as that of . This template is useful when one is addressing a Japanese term directly instead of providing a Japanese translation for an English one, i.e. Japanese term in Rōmaji'' (Kanji version, "English translation")', instead of 'English term (Kanji version, Japanese translation in Rōmaji)'. ; Syntax This template marks the Kanji segment as being in Japanese Kanji, which helps web browsers display it correctly. It also applies the t_nihongo_kanji CSS style class to it. Parameters 1, 2 and 3 are required, but the first may be blank (e.g. if the Kanji/Kana and Rōmaji are known but the English is not, use . Using the template without the Rōmaji and Kanji version is essentially pointless, and will result in a useless or worse-than-useless display. Parameters 4 and 5 can also be directly invoked with extra= and extra2=. Parameter extra2 is useful only in ";" definitions (extra2's content will be displayed without bold, whereas text following the template will get the bold); see below for a concrete example. '''Please note: *The English parameter (the first one) does not automatically put quotation marks around its content. This may or may not be desired, depending upon the context and content (and as in example below, something else may be done, such as prefacing the English translation with something. Literal translations and linguistic glosses go in single quotation marks, not double. *The Rōmaji parameter (the third one) does automatically put its content into italics, which in most cases other than proper names should be done (manually). *The order of parameters is fixed, and is intentionally the same as that of (despite it being not very intuitive for this template) to make most conversions between the two display formats a simple matter of a one-character change to the template name and some manual quotation mark and italics formatting (or removal thereof if converting from to ). See examples below for usage hints. Examples With extra2: The extra2 parameter can be used for links, reference footnote citations, etc. Without extra2 (and probably not the desired effect): :Note: literal translations and linguistic glosses go in single quotation marks, not double. Example of usage when it is not clear from the context that Japanese is the language in question: Do not use Japanese: 'English version' for a case like this, as this colon formatting is used by Wikipedia language templates to indicate that the material that follows the colon is in the language mentioned before the colon, and this different use of this formatting will confuse readers. Use "for" or some other clear wording instead. User style can be set by adding code similar to : *lang=ja { color: green; font-family: Arial; } or : .t_nihongo_kanji { color: green; font-family: Arial; } to . See also * , essentially same as this template, but gives English first and Rōmaji inside the parentheses *